The present invention relates to a protection and finish structure for the hull contour of a boat, with simplified assembly and particular aesthetic value. More specifically the invention relates to a structure of the above type and comprising a profile extended in a longitudinal direction and a plurality of fixing means, for fixing the molding to the hull, distributed along said molding. The invention particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a profile of stainless steel for finishing the contour of valuable boats and the following description is made with reference to this field of application for convenience of illustration only.